parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Time 1 (JamesimusPrime2798)
Here's JamesimusPrime2798's Movie Spoof Parody on The Land Before Time (which is the first Movie Which is currently palying now on Youtube.) (Hopefully I'll do more in the future) Cast: Sir Handel as Baby Littlefoot (both small versions of Thomas and Littlefoot) Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot (both smart, kind, cheerful, clever, helpful and stubborn at times) Lightning McQueen as Himself as an extra (Littlefoot) (both Lightning McQueen and LittleFoot start with Li and both smart, positive and well mannered but also grumpy at times) Peaches as Cera (both were rude and mean at first then later kind and helpful) Mabel Pines as Ducky (both small and funny) Dipper Pines as Spike (both brothers to Mabel and Ducky) Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie (both young and fast) Anthony "Fridge" Johnson as Himself (all 4 Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Megatron (LA) as Sharptooth (both main villains and attempt to kill) Barricade (LA) and Nitro Zues (LA) as extras (Sharptooth) Mavis the Quarry Engine as Littlefoot's Mother Henry the Green Engine as Grandpa Longneck Emily the Emerald Engine as Grandma Longneck (both Henry, Emily & Littlefoot's Grandparents take care of Littlefoot and Thomas) Manny as Topsy (both fathers to Peaches and Cera and both were arrogant and selfish at first then later kind, helpful, tough and grumpy at times) Sid and Diego as Themselves as extras (Topsy) Elita-1 as Petrie's Mother Optimus Prime (LA) as Himself as an extra (Petrie's Father and Petrie's Mother's Husband) Soos and Melody as Duck's Parents Rafiki as the Old Rooter Doc Hudson as Himself (Flashbacks) Scenes: #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 1 - Opening Scene/In the Time of the Characters'' #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 2 - Thomas (Sir Handel)'' #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 3 - Mammoths Never Play with Trains'' #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 4 - Megatron!'' #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 5 - The Earthshake'' #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 6 - On His Own'' #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 7 - Mabel and Bumblebee (Jumanji Kids)'' #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 8 - Peaches and Megatron'' #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 9 - Dipper'' #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 10 - Going After Green Food'' #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 11 - Megatron Returns'' #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 12 - Troubles on the Way'' #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 13 - The Wrong Way'' #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 14 - Five (Ten) Against Megatron (Barricade and Nitro Zuez)'' #''The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 15 - The Great Valley/Ending Credits'' The Land Before Time is owned by Universal Pictures Thomas & Friends is owned by HiT Entertainment The Cars franchise is owned by Disney/Pixar Ice Age ''films are owned by 20th Century Fox & Blue Sky Studios ''Transformers movies are owned by Paramount Pictures & Hasbro Gravity Falls is owned by Disney Television Animation Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle is owned by Sony The Lion King films is owned by Walt Disney Pictures Gallery NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Baby Littlefoot Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen as Himself as an extra (Littlefoot) Peaches (.jpg|Peaches as Cera Dipper Pines.png|Dipper Pines as Spike S1e3 mabel new wax figure-0.png|Mabel Pines as Ducky Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie Jumajikids.jpg|Spencer, Bethany, Fridge and Martha as Themselves (Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Megatron.jpg|Megatron (LA) as Sharptooth Barricade tlk concept by barricade24-danz15m.png|Barricade (LA) as Himself as an extra (Sharptooth) Nitro Zeus 2.png|Nitro-Zuez (LA) as Himself as an extra (Sharptooth) Mavis (TTTE).png|Mavis the Quarry Diesel Engine as Littlefoot's Mother Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Grandpa Longneck BigStrongHenry81.png|Emily the Emerald Engine as Grandma Longneck Manny Diego and Sid.jpg|Manny as Topsy (with Sid and Diego as extras) Elita 1.jpg|Elita-1 as Petrie's Mother Optimus prime 2007 01.jpg|Optimus Prime (LA) as Himself (Petrie's Father and Petrie's Mother's Husband) Melody and Soos.jpg|Soos and Melody as Ducky's Parents GM Rafiki5.png|Rafiki as Old Rooter Doc Hudson as Mr.Hooper.jpg|Doc Hudson as Himself (Flashbacks) Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoofs Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:The Land Before Time Voice Actors Category:The Land Before Time Movies Category:The Land Before Time Characters Category:The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure